Black Phoenix Rising
by June Birdie
Summary: Sequel to Blood Heritage: This was the deal, to live I would give up everything including HIM. In exchange my life was made somewhat better, and now I'm needed again. The question is, do I have the strength to leave him again when the time comes?
1. Five Years

**_Standard disclaimer applies, I own nothing of King Arthur or anything famous that you recognize. So please don't sue me._**

**_Summary: Roxie is back! Yay! Five years have past since she was pulled into King Arthur's Britain. Now as she takes back her name Nerina Elaine LaRuse, she has started a better life for herself, only that better life has been disturbed as three people from the past come to her with problems in need of retribution. Can Roxie fix everything and come back to the life she remade or will everything take a turn for the worse? Will she even want to?_**

* * *

Five Years

* * *

"Hey baby, you gotta light?"

The boss man turned to see a well-dressed hooker with entrancing hazel eyes looking at him with a thin cigarette to her bright painted lips. She was curvy, but not overly voluptuous, permed platinum blond hair and a tight black micro mini dress under a heavy black leather jacket. She was very pretty in those thigh-high black high-heeled boots. Sad that pretty girls like her usually became hookers on the mean streets of New York.

He fumbled for a silver and copper naked woman Zippo lighter and lit her cigarette.

"How much?" He asked her, his bodyguards eyeing her as well; the hooker flicked her blond hair over her shoulder and smiled blowing the acrid smoke in his face.

"I've already been paid, _Aaron Hunter_," She whispered in his ear. The boss man's eyes widened… for the last time.

* * *

A tight black micro mini dress, heavy black leather jacket and blonde wig, all lay neatly on a padded chair beside a large four poster bed. It's 3pm…The woman stretched her sore limbs and shook out her wavy medium length charcoal brown hair as she got up from the bed, looking at the calendar she saw the date: April 20th. 'Has it really been five years?' She thought to herself before going to the bathroom to ready for the day. Nerina's 25 year old body had filled out nicely these past five years compared to the smaller 20 year old she had been when she finally killed Kronos and became queen. Not to mention when she was sent back in time to keep her blood line safe. But that was a different story, one that only she and her guardian, G, were privy to.

Nerina Elaine LaRuse a.k.a. Black Phoenix, Queen of the Red Sun Guild; she owned the most popular nightclub, _Roxie_ as herself and two even more popular restaurant/nightclubs _Camelot_ and _Assassin_ as Black Phoenix. She was the head historian for the movie King Arthur in 2004, where she met the "knights" and the "Lady Guinevere" and became very good friends with the actors involved. Yes, her life became better in the last five years. She'd finished grad school with a Masters in business and was quite successful; the only thing missing was those that she loved to share her happiness with.

Happiness… something she really had denied herself for a long time. Nerina felt her mood become black and shook her head as if to clear those thoughts. Taking a look around her two-bedroom flat, she made a mental note to clean and scour it again. She had been so tired lately, that hit the night before had not been difficult; rather it had been the stress of running the clubs and the guild. All had been accomplished in the span of five short years, graduating college and grad school with a business degree, taking over the guild, opening the clubs under both aliases, and helping with that movie… for some reason every thought kept going back to him.

She had to do something special for herself today, today she was 25, today was the day Connor was murdered and avenged, today she met _him_ and left _him_. So many things happened today… it was a very special day.

* * *

Nerina had just spent the last three hours cleaning every square inch of her apartment when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Neri babe, how's it hangin'_?" the voice on the other side said.

"Josh, one date was enough. Leave me alone."

"_But I was really feelin' the vibe babe_. _You and me gots the _chem.-is-try."

"Blow it out your arse." She hung up. Again the phone rang, checking the caller id, she saw it was Josh again and decided not to answer. The answering machine came on and it was the creep again. Why she had agreed to the blind date was way beyond her… oh right, she had an image to protect. No one must know that the sweet little Nerina LaRuse was in actuality the infamous Black Phoenix. Even the newspapers had a few stories on her. Again the phone rang and she saw that it was the club.

"Mikey, tell me something good."

"_Hi to you too birthday girl_." The perky voice of her assistant responded.

"Mike…"

"_All right, you're the boss lady_." Nerina could practically hear the roll of the other woman's eyes. "_Slov is here at Assassin, looking for you. And he's not happy_."

"Bastard never is. Fine, be there in twenty."

"_But you live five minutes by car_."

"Twenty." And she hung up. It may be her special day, but it always turned to shit.

* * *

Inten minutes she was dressed riding her silver and black Ducati Agusta through New York's rush hour traffic. Her black heavy leather riding trench coat fluttered behind her as she weaved her way to _Assassin_.

Removing her helmet, she tossed it to the bouncer Zahir who briefly gave her the heads up as he handed her the porcelain mask of kabuki doll's face. "Oh and Happy Birthday boss." He said as she made her way down to the entrance of the club. She waved at him without looking to the big man. Zahir was not only a bouncer, but one of her lesser known advisers in the guild, codenamed ironically White Dwarf. The 6'4" coffee skinned bald man with deceptively kind honey eyes, had been there when she was brought back from time and was her support from the very beginning.

Slipping the porcelain mask over her face she opened the door to her upstairs office. "Slov, what's the occasion?" Nerina asked flatly to the Russian Mob boss who sat comfortably in her leather chair. She held in any outburst at seeing him in her office going through her files, Slov was damn powerful but he didn't have the power to go through Nerina's files!

"I have a job for your people Black Phoenix. There is competition in the shark business, I want it taken care of." Slov looked up at the porcelain face trying to hide the discomfort he always had when he looked into those red contact eyes.

"Shark? Iwamoto has head there, not the Red Sun. Take your complaints to him." Nerina's cheek twitched behind her mask.

"Black Phoenix, since you came to power, the Red Sun has become a sort of police force among the underworld. There is a disruption that needs to be policed." The Russian's voice was free of an accent, as he was raised here and ascended to power similarly like she had.

"I told you that the Red Sun doesn't do that, so you deal with it. If there is no other business, get out of my office." Nerina stated, her nose itched behind the mask and the mob boss was already working on her last nerve.

"I feared you would not help. But I do have other business, one of your best to take down this man… a politician, Greg M. Hsub." He spat the name, specks of spittle hit the mask and Nerina frowned behind the porcelain face. "Don't like him very much, besides he squelched on a deal we made years ago. I want him taken out." He signaled to one of his men to put a metal suitcase on the desk, inside looked to be near 50 grand in used bills. "This half, the rest when the job is complete."

"It's a hack job. But consider it done, I don't know why you don't just have one of your goons deal with it Slov, it'd be cheaper." Zahir came and took the suitcase away as Nerina and Slov shook hands. "Now get out of my club."

Slov nodded his head and made for the door. "One more thing Slov, you ever taking liberties with my office or any part of my business again, I won't hesitate to decapitate you or your guard. Clear?"

"Crystal." The door shut behind him and Nerina sighed removing the mask. She had many faces for many different clients and faced all with red glowing contact lenses in her eyes. Now she wanted nothing more than to spend time with her favorite birthday buddy, Jack Daniels.

"Mikey, get me a bottle of Jack and my shot, the celebrations need to begin. And I need Silver Fox here an hour ago." She spoke through the intercom before changing the light scheme so that she was in shadow. In a few moments her assistant Michelle came in with the needed liquor and glass as well as a young man with dyed silver hair.

"Anything else boss?" The young blonde woman in a tight red blazer and black skirt asked, eyeing her boss hungrily. She'd had a big crush on Nerina for a long time, ever since her interview to work as The Red Sun Queen's assistant, Michelle had tried everything to convince Nerina to have sex with her, only to find that The Black Phoenix was not into women.

"That's all for now. Silver Fox, you have an assignment… Greg M. Hsub, the future candidate for governor. Here's 15 grand now, the other 30 when it's over, let Mikey know what transport you need and any alibi proof. You leave in an hour." Nerina said shortly after downing a shot of Jack Daniels. The good thing about owning a club was there was always a stock of liquor on hand. Silver Fox nodded and left with the hot young assistant.

"You sure you want to give it to him? He's a hothead…" Zahir asked beside her, he had been worried about her since she stepped into the office. For some reason her birthdays were never good and he didn't know why.

"He's a hothead, but he's good and fast. Besides, kid's been restless lately. Been trying to get into Mikey for the past six months and no fuck, he's horny and this'll give him some release." She replied taking another shot of the burning liquid. It was near time for the club to open and all she's been doing the day was work. Not only had she to deal with Slov for the guild, Nerina had the club to think about. Her normal supplier of liquor was late and she had to send two assassins to get the shipment, something completely unorthodox of the guild; but she wanted the clubs to survive.

* * *

It was 10pm when the club rush downstairs began picking up, the patrons were livelier today or at least it felt like they were. Instead of enjoying the club as was her original dream of owning a club had been, she was upstairs in the office drinking and working. Not even Zahir could get his boss downstairs to enjoy her birthday.

"Z, I said no. I've got all this work to do."

"Boss, you're stressed; I'm telling you to go downstairs work the bar, dance with some random guy or tell Sparks what to mix, just don't spend it up here by yourself drinking everything away. Please, for once, enjoy your 25th year."

"No."

"You're gonna get old before you should." He tried a different tactic.

"Who cares?" She looked at him with a strong glare telling him to back off, finally he relented knowing full well that making her lose patience with him would only mean a bit of his body detached and sent far away… most likely his favorite part.

* * *

Zahir was downstairs with Rochelle or Rocki a.k.a. Blue Angel serving drinks, a bachelorette party in one of the private rooms was taking place as Darren a.k.a. Red Centaur provided the entertainment. The bodyguard looked back up at the one way mirror of the upstairs office where Nerina sat drinking and working; shaking his head he turned his attention to three newcomers to the bar, two men and a very pretty woman.

"What can I get you?" He shouted over the music, these three looked rather familiar yet their demeanor was a bit off. One man had jet black hair and piercing green eyes, he was tall with a five o'clock shadow, his silk green collared shirt open buttons at the top matched his eyes. The woman on his arm seemed a bit young, her long dark hair was flowing loose in waves, her dark eyes twinkled as she looked at the green eyed man. She wore short purple backless top over a long black skirt. The other man was the oddest of all; shoulder length dark brown hair with a few braids twisted in it, his beard was just recently trimmed and piercing dark eyes hidden behind his hair. He wore a dark brown collared shirt open buttons at the top and dark pants.

"Um, hello, we are looking for Nerina. We were told we could find her here," The green-eyed man said drawing Zahir's attention back to him.

"Who?" Zahir questioned, why would anybody be asking for his boss by her name? These people were fishy.

"Nerina, Nerina LaRuse." The dark-haired woman stated over the music. Now something was definitely wrong, "She sometimes goes by the name Roxie, she's about 5'3" with black hair and hazel eyes…"

All the warning bells were going off in Zahir's head, but he kept his face impassive. He had to let his boss know; maybe she was in trouble or something. Did she get id'd on that hit? "Sorry, nobody I know by that name."

"Oh, well in that case, I'll have your best ale, the lady will have wine and our friend will have…"

The man and woman looked crest-fallen, while the weird one didn't do anything.

"Water."

"Sorry, no water, only in the bathroom. C'mon man this is a bar." Zahir responded. Ale? Unless you were from the Middle Ages did anybody ask for ale? "Here's a menu, let me get back to you with those other drinks." 'And let me warn Nerina.' He thought as he moved away toward Rocki and gave him the order of the three odd people before pressing a button to signal an emergency to Nerina.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nerina had downed another shot of Jack Daniels as she stared at her laptop computer when the emergency light went off. Glaring at the blinking light she got up to look down at the bar where Zahir was serving drinks to three oddly familiar guests.

To the microphone in her ear, she said, "White Dwarf, paint me a picture."

Her closest advisor sent her the video feed. With a look, Nerina gasped dropping the shot glass with shock as the faces of the three people popped on the screen, "No, it can't be."

_**

* * *

A/N: Sooo, what'd ya think? Good intro for the sequel? I hope so. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks to all who reviewed the first story to this, Luv u all!**_


	2. Fancy Seeing You Here

**_Standard disclaimer applies, I own nothing of King Arthur or anything famous that you recognize. So please don't sue me, I'm barely making it for tuition, I don't think I can pay if somebody sues me._**

_**Thanks SOOOOO much to my reviewers, you guys rock. I thought this was going to go unnoticed, so I was actually surprised to get reviews. Thanks and I hope you all got my replies, I try to respond in a day or two… so onto the story.**_

"_italics**" different language, I'll indicate which in the story**_

'_**thoughts' "speech"**_

* * *

Fancy Seeing You Here

_**

* * *

(A/N: First POV)**_

"Boss? You okay?" Zahir's voice filtered through the microphone, I think he must have heard my shot-glass shatter. He's got hearing like I'd never believe, even over the pulsing music of the club. Sometimes it gets annoying

"Yeah…" I cleared my throat and replied, "Yeah, I'm good. I'm good." I couldn't believe it, one of the chapters in my life that should have been closed was sitting downstairs at the bar… _my_ bar.

"I told you to take it easy on the Jack tonight." His voice teasing, I snorted and he became serious again, "So what should I do about the shot glass shatters? Take 'em out back and have a little 'chat'?"

"Funny. No." I said into the mic as I changed into a red halter top that showed off my tattoo, "Send them three 'Sex on the beaches' with regards from the woman in a red halter at the end of the bar. I'll be waiting with a plastic smile."

"You sure you're not drunk?"

I growled; I really hate when he questions my alcohol intake, "Do it."

* * *

Watching Arthur's face when they got the drinks was classic, I take it that several people have already hit on them throughout the night. Well, I don't blame these club hoppers, my friends are very good looking. From where I sat, I could see that Tristan was beyond uncomfortable where he sat; another drunken woman with dyed blue hair was hanging on him and practically yelling in his ear. I had to hold in my laughter as Rocki placed another shot glass in front of me. 

Finally! Arthur looked in my direction and I smirked and raised my shot of tequila before downing the clear liquid. It burned my throat going down, but it was so good. As I was about to go over and greet them, a rather hot looking guy with dirty blonde spiked hair and brown eyes blocked my path. Aw, jay-sus, I'm in no mood right now.

"Hey babe, I don't think I've seen you 'round here before, how do you like my club?" Ugh, the arrogance of this bastard! He leaned in close and I swear I nearly gagged at the mix of different liquors on his breath, what kind of person would find this a turn on?

"Your club. That's interesting; I thought the club owner was a woman?" I gave him the once-over and sniffed, "Never mind." And I walked away leaving the arrogant man sputtering; there was something about him that made me a little more weary and it wasn't the drunkenness, that I had dealt with before. Never mind, I got friends to greet and he was a little too pretty for my tastes.

"_Hello Artorius, you look good_." I said in Latin next to his head, I saw his smile grow but as he leaned to hug me I stopped him. This may be my club and my territory, but there was always the occasional intruder and any hint of my being close to anyone(s) not my subordinates could be used against me. "_Follow me and we'll talk._" I signaled to Zahir and gave him quick instructions before having Arthur, Guinevere and Tristan follow me. Zahir knows me well and I wouldn't do shit if I was unsure, he just needed the reassurance. As we past by the exit, Mikey tossed my leather jacket to me to guard against the night chill. I have got to find that woman a girlfriend.

* * *

"_Roxie, where are we going?_" I heard my queenly friend ask me, inwardly sighing and shaking my head, I turned to her. Why had she used that name? 

I growled and gripped her arms tightly, "_Don't use that name. Now is neither the time nor place to discuss anything. Be smart and follow me for once._" I know I'm being cold, but here, I have many enemies and though they don't know what I really look like, there could be spies gathering hints. I've been so careful and now would not be a good time to slack because my friends are here; if anything it's a time to be even more on guard. I need to protect those I love; I am only a secondary thought… for now at least.

* * *

After taking an hour of going through mazes of New York by taxi, we arrived at my apartment. Silently I cursed those that would hunt me, instead of being able to go straight home like a normal person; I had to take many alternative paths turning a five minute drive into a two-hour one. Opening the four locks on my door and ushering the three in, I quickly scanned to see if anything was out of place in the hall. Clear. Good. 

"Welcome home poppet!" G said next to my ear as I closed the door.

"AH!" I yelled grabbing my chest and my .45mm as I tried to get my breath back, "Fuckin' shit G, what are you tryin' to do? Kill me?" The others were shocked to see my guardian as much as I was. I should be used to it, but I really hate when he does that. Uncocking my gun, I slipped it back into the holster of my black leather trench coat as I strode purposefully by my guardian.

"Of course not, who would I talk into doing fun stuff with me if you're dead?" G looked mock-hurt, "Besides, I was just about to tell you about a job, but apparently it's already found you." I looked at Guinevere, Arthur and Tristan. "Yes them. Come, let's sit, eat and talk."

"Eat? Eat what?" Guin looked at me, the other two visibly paled. Obviously they were recalling one of my cooking escapades… let's just say many were left very ill.

"Yeah, G, I'm not cooking." I glared at the guardian.

"Fine, we won't eat, we'll just talk and be starve to death." G pouted following us in a sulk.

I herded my friends out of the entrance hall and into the rest of the apartment. "You don't get hungry." I flicked on the lights half expecting them to be freaked out at the sudden flash of light; then again I realized that they've braved New York, what's a little light? Although they were a bit dumbstruck to see my living quarters, I inhabited about half of the floor with my studio two bedroom apartment. Most of the space was occupied with weights, weapons, punching bags and the like to keep my body in top form. There was a living area with my flat screen and sound system, large kitchen that barely gets used, two bathrooms, master bedroom, guest room, laundry room, dining area, the basics I guess. Being queen and owning three clubs does have a lot of perks.

"_You live here? It's immense._" Tristan muttered, and I smiled lightly.

"_Not really._"

"We have to talk, majesty. It's important." G stated. Rolling my eyes at the guardian I pulled off my coat motioning my friends to follow suit.

"Fine, you talk, we're going to sleep." As Guinevere passed by me to put her coat in the closet I murmured my apologies for the cruel way I had acted earlier in front of the club. She brushed it off and replied she wasn't thinking or something and that we were cool.

Yawning, I led Guin and Arthur to the guest room and told them where to find some clothes, then made Tristan take the master after I got some sleeping clothes.

I lay on the couch trying to get comfortable, but it's kinda hard when someone's lavender eyes just keep staring and staring at you.

"What?"

"Are we going to talk?"

"No. I'm tired, so go away."

"Fine, be like that." I turned and stuck my tongue out at 'him' before resuming my "comfortable" position on the couch. Although I couldn't, G was still there and the appearance of both G and my friends from the past meant something big was going on. Something big and definitely not good.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Yes, not go away."

"I don't think you're sleeping." I rolled over, turned on the light and glared at my guardian.

"What are you? Five? I need sleep; whatever 'important' mission you have for me can wait until _after_ I get some sleep."

"Alright queeny, you sleep and I'll tell you everything when you get there." G whispered next to my head as I slowly drifted to sleep.

_**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long and this is so short, I couldn't figure out what to write and I really wanted it to sound good, I hope this was good enough. Please don't forget to review**_


	3. AN

I know we aren't supposed to write these, but I felt this time it was important. For now I'm going on a sort of sabbatical from FFN. My existence is a little messed up so I figure that this is undoubtedly necessary until I can get my life back into some kind of order. No doubt I will still be writing, the insane mind needs some outlet, but taking the time to actually write, post and read fanfic has been detrimental to my grades. Simply put, FFN has been the addicting escape that I have to give up. Any updates I put will be far and long in between, thanks so much to those who read and those who reviewed, you've been wonderful and motivated my writing. So good-bye for now my duckies and happy writing, reading and all that. Until next time.

--June-Birdie--


	4. Sigh

**_Standard disclaimer applies, I own nothing of King Arthur or anything famous that you recognize. So please don't sue me, I haven't anything to my name worth suing for...really._**

_**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock to the extreme. So sorry that updates take for-EVER, but honestly I try.**_

"_italics**" different language, I'll indicate which in the story**_

'_**thoughts' "speech"**_

* * *

Sigh

* * *

_**(First POV)**_

'_With time Destiny's Chosen…' _The words from a seriously twisted dream echoed in my head and that wasn't the only thing, my brain felt fuzzy like I'd drunk more than usual so it was more of a pounding headache that I was experiencing. I don't know I can't think, it's too fucking early in the morning and for reasons unknown to me, my couch is lumpy, hard, too warm and… breathing?

"Mmm, Maggie, do that again would you?" A familiar voice rumbled with a timbre that made me weak. Cracking open an eyelid; my sleepy eyes were greeted with a pleasant sight that made my brain and the rest of my body jolt awake. My voice and breath were caught in my throat all I could manage was a shockingly weak gasp that vibrated through my body. Familiar hands held my body closer through the overlarge pajama shirt I wore. "C'mon Maggie a few minutes more, eh? I've got the coin." Inwardly I cringed, so this is what he's been doing… I guess I can't blame him, it's not like after him I was the most chaste either. Ah jeez, his eyes aren't even open. A malicious thought came to mind and in my best withered voice I whispered in his ear.

"Ah dearie, give an old girl a breath's moment before ye tackle her old bones again. Being eighty winters doesn't give me the energy of a pup as young as you." My voice croaked like a crone, and it was difficult to keep the amusement underlying it. Immediately, he opened his eyes and tried scrambled away, but my grip on his shoulders were tight and covered with the itchy cloth of his blanket.

"Gods woman! I thought… You are not Maggie." Finally he looked at me, _really_ looked at me. "Am I dreaming? Is this real?" He made out to stroke my cheek but pulled back as though touching me would make the dream end. Twitching my nose, I sighed exasperated and rolled my eyes.

With a hard pinch to make him squeal in surprise, my lips curled into a grin, "That hurt right? You're **so **not dreaming." Before I could continue with anything, he tackled me to the bed kissing me with breath-taking passion and roaming hands. "Lancelot…" his name a bare whisper on my lips before another passionate assault on my mouth silenced me.

Kisses trailed down my neck as the fabric of my nightclothes were tugged off my body. "I have missed you so, longed for you, wished for you to return to me." He stops and hovers over staring directly into my eyes, "At last I have you in my arms again, never did I think this to happen again." With a smirk I tangled my fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck.

"I don't need to hear you talk, I need you. I need you hard, pumping and fast… it's been much too long." Pulling him down, I made him scream my name louder than ever. Or was it me screaming his name?

* * *

Some hours later, the sun was high and glaring through the window, Lancelot rhythmically stroked my spine with one hand while the other rested comfortably on my butt. Resting my chin on his chest to stare at him, I found him lazily watch me. The comfort of being in his arms after five years was so indescribably wonderful and the sex was more than perfect.

"So… was that better than that 'Maggie' or do you need a reminder?" I grinned at the guilty look on my lover's face and felt the tension in his body under me.

"Rox—Nerina, I—"

"Roxie."

"Hmm?"

"Here, I am Roxie. It is the name you knew me, so Roxie it will remain." He looked confused and it was so adorable and yet so damned sexy that I was near ready for another round. "It's better this way. The walls have ears, Lancelot."

Just then the door banged open admitting Bors, Gawain and Arthur. "Lancelot, they're back and Nerina's with… you."

"Fuck! Haven't you heard of knocking?" I yelled at them as I covered myself with the furs and blankets in the process pulling Lancelot under with me. I heard the chuckles from under the blankets before Lancelot poked his head out and yelled at them to go away. Once the click of the closed door could be heard, did we then emerge from under the furs and blankets, giggling. For a moment I stared at the beautifully naked man next to me, "Arthur will want to speak to me. And I'm sure my guardian will come and interrupt us soon." Reluctantly I made to slip off the bed only to have Lancelot's arm firmly wrapped around my waist.

"I've been trying everything to get you into my bed, now I have you," he whispered seductively in my ear. **_(A/N: remember this line from Blood Heritage?)_** Before once again effectively pinning me underneath him as Lancelot trailed open-mouthed kisses on my skin.

"Lance…" I moaned when I felt him suck on my sensitive skin, "We have to…"

"No." He kissed my lips to silence me. "We do not."  
Kiss again.  
"We."   
kiss  
"have"  
kiss

"all"  
kiss

"night."

"It's not night, it's early afternoon—" I started but once again the door slammed open admitting G in all 'his' ethereal glory.

"_Hello poppet. I'm glad you found a soft place to land._" G chortled at catching me in a compromising position… damn, second time today!

"Damnit! Would you just go away?" I yelled at G throwing a dagger at my guardian's head. Needless to say 'he' simple waved 'his' hand and it clattered to the floor harmlessly.

"_I thought you should know that your presence is required in the Great Hall_." G winked at the knight on top of me before leaving in a blink. Groaning, Lancelot reluctantly let me up and "helped" me dress from the clothes in the bag that G left me.

* * *

Before we left the room, I found myself between the rock wall and Lancelot's hard body being kissed senseless.

Giggling I gently pushed him away. "Not that I'm complaining, but what has my knight so intent on stealing my breath away?" He wrapped his arms tenderly around me before kissing me again.

"Would you deny me the taste of your lips my lady? For months I have lain without you in my arms–"

"Yet with other women." I cut him off, my tone was serious, but inwardly I enjoyed teasing him; I don't care what he does because I can't change him for anything, I'd want him faithful but not if that meant changing him when I probably wasn't coming back.

"Ner-Roxie, I… you… I love you, woman."

"I know," Smiling I circled my arms around his neck and held him close, "You couldn't be faithful to a person who wouldn't be born for another 1500 years and I couldn't be faithful to one who would be ash 1500 years prior. It was our fate to love someone not our time, but now I'm here with you and this is the only place I want to be… right here in your arms, your bed and your heart. I told you before Lancelot, I'm so in love with you that life is empty and pointless without you. Fucking just isn't the same if it isn't with you. It's just fucking."

"Aye, it is the same with me. Every woman I have mounted is nothing compared to one night with you." He kissed my neck before leading me out of the room to face the other knights.

"So what have I missed these five years from your arms?" I questioned as I stuck my hand into a pocket in his black breeches.

For a moment he was puzzled and then kissed my brow, "There is not much to tell my love, but I shall let the others regale you with their stories. I am content to hold you as though time never passed."

My brow rose at his sudden poet-y-ness, but I brushed it off when I felt his kisses on my neck. I must have self-control!

* * *

_**(A/N: Third POV)**_

Nerina and Lancelot walked in the Round Table Hall together wrapped around one another, but as soon as she saw the other knights, she disentangled herself to embrace them all. Very little had changed about them, at least physically nothing looked different. This confused Nerina to no end, while she had grown (in more ways than one) in the past 5 years, nothing was different about the knights except for perhaps a few more scars here and there.

"Ner—" Arthur started before she cut him off.

"Roxie… let's keep it at Roxie. To suddenly be known as something different will rouse unwanted attention." She settled herself next to Lancelot before he pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"Lancelot…" Arthur's warning tone was ignored by the two lovebirds.

"Arthur, maybe this meeting will be best put off for later. They have been away from one another for too long." Guinevere placed a hand on her husband's arm; he looked at her with loving eyes.

"I second that! Let's go Lancelot!" Nerina launched from her seat on Lancelot's lap and tugged her lover out the room much to everyone's amusement before Arthur could even say anything. The other knights got up to leave for various tasks seeing as their meeting wouldn't be until much later, either later that day or later that week. Who was to know?

* * *

The original plan for the two lovers was to see the rest of the fort, Nerina wanted to have a tour of the changed fort since Camelot was not completed yet, however they didn't even get as far as the tavern before Lancelot pulled the woman into the hayloft above the stables. He shot a look to Jols and the squire ushered the stable-hands out while moving to leave as well. Jols hadn't seen Roxie for a while either and would have liked to greet her, but it seemed that Lancelot had his own greetings and welcome backs in mind before allowing anyone else greet the woman. Jols quickly closed the large doors, but not before hearing "Thank you Jols!" and he hurried off to do his squirely duties for the knights.

* * *

"You have hay in your hair," Nerina giggled picking pieces from her lover's tussled dark hair. The two lay naked in the hayloft wrapped in one another's arms and horse blankets as the sun dipped lower in the sky outside. When she realized that trying to get rid of the horse feed was futile while lying in it, Nerina laid her own dark head against his toned chest. "I've missed this so much."

"What? The way I make you feel?" He grinned kissing her hair.

"That and just being here at the fort, I've got stables and such back in the… I mean back home," She stumbled, "But it's nothing like being here… I learned how to ride properly y'know. You'd be proud."

"I already am my lady love." He replied shifting them around making Nerina giggle slightly. "What is it, Roxie?"

"I'm just worried about why I'm back. I mean yes I am grateful that I am, but there has to be a reason I was brought here. And it couldn't have been because you missed me terribly." Nerina sat up looking down at Lancelot, it seemed as though he had softened some over the time she spent away from him.

"I am sure time will tell, my love. For now let us enjoy the time we have, aye?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**_A/N: SOOOOOO SORRY! Firstly this has taken forever, secondly it's short and thirdly it's full of fluff. The plot will continue from this, I promise! I just had to get a little warm and fuzzy here. Please review because my school year is starting (stupid university quarter system) and I could use any encouragement right now. Thanks for reading._**


	5. Only So Long

**_Standard disclaimer applies, I own nothing of King Arthur or anything famous that you recognize. So please don't sue me. Poetic License makes me sooo happy._**

**_So this is the fourth chapter… Woo Hoo!!! Nothing much to say, other than please review and thanks to my reviewers. The whole reason for Roxie/Nerina's return to the past will be revealed with time; here you should be getting an inkling._**

"_italics**" different language, I'll indicate which in the story**_

'_**thoughts' "speech"**_

* * *

Only So Long

* * *

"What do you mean it's only been five months?" Nerina stood up shocked. The chair next to Lancelot clattered to the floored loudly echoing in the Round Table Hall making the knights, Guinevere and Merlin wince at the sound.

"It's true, poppet," G seemed to materialize amongst them, "A rather long five months wouldn't you say Lancelot?" Lancelot glared at the guardian as he finally got Nerina to sit back in her seat. Nerina was breathing steam as G slowly and elaborately explained Nerina's new purpose for this current trip to the past.

"Get to the point G." Nerina broke in noticing the stifled yawns, while Galahad and Bors fell asleep on their chairs. Dagonet had to push Bors back into his seat before the older man nearly fell out.

"Testy, testy aren't you dear? Fine, to put it simply Arthur's reign is in danger before it has barely begun and the dark life guilds are starting to unite when they shouldn't. There, happy? You ruined my big finish." G pouted, his tall body shrinking to the size of a small child with a face and voice to match. Nerina's stern gaze held firm whereas the others were dumbfounded, even Merlin's jaw dropped. Under her breath, Nerina let out a curse paying no mind to her guardian's mini form.

"How do you mean Arthur's reign is in danger?" Guinevere managed to squeak out, her attention returning to the sulking assassin.

"It means that someone is gonna try to take control over Britain, either by force or scheme. It also means that none of you are safe as the line of succession passes through all of you since Guin has had no children by Arthur yet." Nerina pinched the bridge of her nose annoyed.

"What is this about the guilds uniting?" Gawain questioned, all the knights were vaguely aware of Nerina's coming to royalty in the Assassin's guild.

"The dark life guilds are separate for a reason. And it isn't just a power hungry kind of thing, there's much more to it." Nerina sighed as Lancelot stood behind his lover and began rubbing the tension from her neck and shoulders.

"What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room. Very few know the true reason the guilds are separate because that secret is for guild royalty only. When the guilds were first created, there were only two: assassins and thieves, no fancy codenames to distinguish or anything. The heads of those guilds had made a blood pact with a dark deity and in return the deity promised that neither guild would die or fail in any mission. To seal the deal, each guild was granted a pendant made of a metal not forged of this earth so that if the heads ever decided to split their power among offspring they could, thus forming the multitudes of guilds. Before, every member received a piece, in my time only the best of the best are granted a piece of that pendant…"

"You mean the one that you gave me?" Lancelot interrupted pulling the triangle from beneath his shirt.

"No, my darling, that's symbolic of the oath. The real piece is on me at all times." She smiled at their confusion before continuing. "When I was adopted into the Red Sun Guild, and made the top spot, it was injected directly into my spine," she turned and lifted the end of her shirt where her Black Phoenix and red sun tattoo were displayed. "It is what makes me so good on my missions as well as any other agent, but like everything there is a catch. I am forbidden to ever leave the guilds, or else I will be the dark deity's slave for eternity; if I did I will never die, but I wouldn't fully live either, everything I am will belong to it." Nerina stated sadly.

"If the dark life guilds combine, all the pieces of those pendants will be taken from their agents and be rejoined… who knows what kind of darkness will take over?" G finished looking at Nerina.

"Could we not remove it from Roxie?" Galahad asked.

"Nay, it will kill her." Tristan stated for the first time since the meeting started.

"Tristan's right," Dagonet agreed, "Taking it out would at the very least kill Roxie if not kill her first. We do not even know how deep it is or where, performing unnecessary surgery would be a risk on her life."

"My friend is in danger as is my kingdom… So what do we do?" Arthur asked from his seat next to Guinevere. Soon deliberations were shouted amongst the knights, none really coming up with solutions only more arguments. The noise was really grating on Nerina's nerves and she finally had enough.

"HEY!" Silence followed as all stared at the young assassin. "I know that this is a big blow for all of us today, but yelling is not going to solve anything. So if you would all just calm down…" She slowly got up walking backwards towards a tapestry all the while unsheathing a dagger out of nowhere, "we can figure this out. Remember…." Before any could blink she stabbed the tapestry and pulled it aside revealing a figure dressed in black groaning in pain. "The walls have ears."

The rest of the knights quickly searched the rest of the room finding it secure. Nerina stood over the removed the figure's hood revealing a young brunette girl barely fourteen years of age.

"If I were to say to you, 'Blood is spilt and oaths are made…' what would you reply?" Nerina gripped the girl by her hair with the dagger at her throat.

Gasping she responded, "I would say, 'My oath is my truth, royalty commands me.' What do you want?"

"Roxie let her go, she is but a child!" Guinevere pleaded being held by Merlin.

Roxie ignored her friend while the rest stared in awe over the cold ruthlessness, the usually jubilant woman exuded. "Tell me your name, guild and purpose." The girl squirmed only to have Roxie tighten her grip.

"Roxie…" Arthur's voice was full of warning.

"Go to hell…"The girl hissed in pain still squirming.

"Give me what I want and I will release you."

"N-nay…"

"You have sworn a blood oath, you know what it will do to you; do not let your pride better you…"

"Roxie please!" Guinevere implored as the rest of the knight tried moving closer only to be held back by G's power.

"I am the Red Sun Queen and I have little patience. Speak and I will spare you your guild leader's wrath." The girl's eyes welled as she looked at Roxie.

"White Rose, Devil's Own… I was to kill Arthur… no, I am Sarah…please kill me, Majesty." The girl finally whispered as the tears silently fell down her cheeks. Nerina nodded her head with a kind smile.

"You are released Sarah. Your blood was spilt, your oath fulfilled. The Red Sun Queen commands it." Nerina placed a hand on the girl's eyes and slit her throat from ear to ear. As the blood flowed the young girl's body turned to ash and a sudden wind blew the remains away leaving a tiny sliver of metal on the stone floor. Nerina lifted it off the floor and passed it to G.

"NO! Roxie how could you?" Guinevere broke free of Merlin's grasp and tried to tackle Nerina only to be held by G. The others could not believe what they had just witnessed, it was surreal.

In Nerina's eyes, a look of sadness and depression was there, the cold ruthlessness was gone.

"I'm sorry." And then she left the hall with blood on her hands and gown. Lancelot made to go after her only to be stopped by Tristan, who shook his head.

"Let her be."

* * *

"Roxie?" Tristan found his descendent later that night in a secluded corner of the battlements sitting on the stone and staring at the half-completed castle of Camelot. The wind blew viciously and he could see by her outline that she still wore the gown from earlier in the day and nothing else. The assassin didn't acknowledge the scout's approach, only continued to stare out into the night.

Rather than repeat himself, Tristan sat next to her and waited patiently for her to speak. She would not be pushed and he would not push. His hawk screeched and the scout held his arm out for easy landing. Stroking the bird's breast he waited patiently.

It was nearly twenty minutes that he noticed her shaking furiously and Tristan stole a glance to her face. "Y'know, the least you coulda done was given me something warm to wrap up in." Nerina stated dryly.

"Aye, but would you have accepted it?"

Nerina chuckled, "That's true." She cleared her throat to look at her forefather, "Do they hate me? Do they hate me for what I did?"

"As much as they hate me for who I am, Roxie." Tristan replied quietly as he hefted his hawk back to the sky.

Nerina looked at him wryly before responding, "Great, then there's no hope for me." Tristan merely looked at her before cuffing the back of her head. "Ow. Did you just hit me?" Another look with another attempt to hit her followed. "Quit it."

Tristan and Nerina ended up slapping each other playfully before he hoisted her over his should like grain. "Tristan put me down! Put me down right now!" True Nerina had the ability of a well placed kick or immobilizing pressure point, but where was the fun in that? Besides, if she permanently damaged him, it's quite possible that she wouldn't be around in 5000 years.

* * *

Lancelot sat with Galahad and Gawain drinking, less than a year ago he would have been gambling with the Roman soldiers or taking a wench or two back to his quarters. That was before Nerina dropped into his life and he discovered emotions other than anger and cynicism.

Galahad and Gawain had women on their laps and were drinking to their hearts' content, but Lancelot waved off any woman vying for his affections. 'How would she react if she saw me with a woman?' He thought to himself then inwardly winced, 'She'd probably kill him or worse… ensure he'd never have children.'

At that moment Nerina was dragged into the tavern by Tristan and Lancelot's drink along with hopeful barmaids were forgotten. Nerina was still wearing the blood stained gown from earlier, but Lancelot didn't care. She was still here and in his eyes still beautiful. In less than three strides, Nerina was in his arms getting hauled away to their rooms.

"Wha's got inna 'im?" Galahad slurred before burying his head in the breast of girl on his lap. Tristan's brow merely quirked before he had a serving girl get him ale and sat in his corner with an apple.

* * *

_**Please don't kill me! But reviews would be nice, the more I get the more frequently I am inspired to write.**_


	6. Things We've Lost

_**Standard disclaimer applies, I own nothing of King Arthur or anything famous that you recognize. So please don't sue me.**_

_**Newest chapter, and a very very short one that I'm using to bait my Muse with and get her out of hiding. If you find her please send her home.  
**_

* * *

Things We've Lost

* * *

Three weeks passed and Nerina fell into a routine of planning, briefing and training in the morning and afternoon, drinking and making love to Lancelot in the evening and nighttime. Not to say she didn't enjoy being with her friends again, it was just tedious for the Assassin Queen to not have more to do like in her time. In her present there were business deals, people to kill, her guild to watch over, her back to cover and her clubs to take care of. In short Nerina was more than a little bored and not even the occasional scouting mission with Tristan eased that tension and restlessness. All the knights noticed it, but figured it was something Lancelot could handle; she **is** after all his lover.

But not even Lancelot could fully take the edge off her restlessness and voiced this after a particularly "energetic" night of passion. Basking in the glow of their love and lust, Lancelot stroked her spine with lazy fingers.

"Love?" His voice slurred sleepily.

"Yes?" She looked up to his face, although tired Nerina was not sleepy yet. "What's wrong?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Roxie?" He yawned. "You are wound too tightly and I know not what to do. I know not how to help you."

"It's nothing really, I'm fine baby." Nerina assured him tucking a few errant curly dark locks behind his ear.

"Aye? This morn you nearly made Galahad a head shorter in the practice ring with that cursed pig sticker of yours." He pulled her up so they were face to face and he could look in Nerina's bright hazel eyes.

"Did not."

"Roxie…"

"Lancelot, remember the first day I came back?" He remembered all too well, with Nerina, Lancelot had no need of other women. His lover was incredibly inventive and talented both in and out of bed.

"Aye."

"Remember the girl? The young assassin girl?" Her voice hitched sorrowfully and in Nerina's eyes, Lancelot saw the unshed tears. He nodded not knowing what to say. "She was so young, just like I was, pulled into a side of life that no one should have to face ever. I wish there was someone kind enough for me to end my pain, my fear, my sorrow when I was her age."

"Do not say that my love," Lancelot reproached her, "had someone ended your life, my life would be empty… I would not have lived through Baden Hill were not for your love."

Realizing what she'd said, Nerina attempted to repair the situation, "Lancelot, don't mind me… I'm just not used to this. Back home, I was always moving, always planning, always doing; this sitting and waiting is off putting. It has been a wonderful break, but now I just need to be doing something. You know what I mean?"

"Aye Roxie, with this new peace with most of the Woad tribe, we knights have had little to do but become like Bors… fat and useless." He chuckled against her hair as her own sleepy giggles tickled his chest. Simple moments like these needed to be treasured, they both knew especially since they were all in danger once again. Only this time, the danger was more from just humans.

* * *

_**A/N: I have really no excuse. But a few reviews might be nice even though it's so short. Please?**_


End file.
